bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth of a Shinigami
oAs Rozeluxe ran away cathcing up to Kekyuu Seikatsu walked into the unknown shop. Seikatsu Okuri began his new life as he walked into a local shop in Hama Town knowing that once he comes in this shop his life will forever be changed for the better all to accomplish a young man's goal "Hey anyone here. I'm lookin' for Atsuya, is he here." Seikatsu shouted as he walked into the shop. Stepping from around the corner Atsuya sighed. "Its Mr. Tatsumi, but to whom does it concern? I don't just entertain anyone you know." "I'm a friend of Rozeluxe..sir" Seikatsu then bowed his head trying to show his respect. "Please make me a shinigami" Seikatsu said standing up and looking into the eyes of Tatsumi. "DON"T make eye contact with me. You aren't yet fit to do so. But I see you're the subject he's interested in. Hmm.." Atsuya began eyeing Seikatsu over before he spoke again, "Very well...you'll do. But we must wait as we have one more coming in." Out of nowhere Ray appeared a few feet from the shop with his entire family behind him,"Are you truly sure about this i mean you don't have to.." Aki said holding Ray. Ray nodded as they left while Ray walked towards the door holding his sword "Well old friend this is where we will say our final goodbyes..." Ray thought as he entered and simply waved as he then sat down and looked at his sword. "Ah, Ray Martinez, Van told me that you would be coming in." Atsuya smiled "But why do you look sad? Your partner there will still be with you don't worry about that." Ray simply looked at him then returned to holding his blade thinking of everything he has been through with his partner. Seikatsu then glanced over his shoulder to the man near him. "Guess his here, for the same reason I am" Seikatsu thought. "Well when we starting this thing." "Now now. Be patient, both of you follow me downstairs to room below and see what I have in store for you all" Atsuya smiled wickedly before opening a door on the floor and walking down. Ray followed Atsuya gripping his sword while his hand started to hurt and bleed. Seikatsu willingly followed the stranger trusting in Rozeluxe that everything would work out alright. "Mr.Tatsumi where we going." Seikatsu asked. Atsuya began to speak as he mae his way down the stairs, "Well first we are going to meet a couple of ladies. They volunteered to be a part of this experiment to make you both stronger after showing them files of you both and yes Seikatsu, I had a file made for you after Rozeluxe told me about your first encounter. One was interested in you Ray for your prowess in speed and combat tactics, she figures you can..well I won't get into that just yet. The other was interested in your Seikatsu as well..she thought you were cute for the most part and kinda hastily jumped to it before I had a chance to explain. But trust me, she's completely competent." Ray simply ignored what he was saying as he continued to follow him. "She thought I was cute...Yeah" Seiikatsu said flexing his muscles. "So where are they" Seikatsu wondered as he followed him. "Hmmm...Ray's gonna be difficult I see. Very well, that makes this even easier as they have a similar trait." Atsuya thought to himself while eyeing Ray before turning to Seikatsu. "They are right down here." Coming around the corner they arrived at a lab area where Rangiku and Soifon sat patiently. Spying the guys walking in Rangiku stood up, "Hey there cuties. How are you three today?" She smiled as she ran up to hug both Seikatsu and Ray. Ray let her hug him as he saw Soifon glaring at him,"Been a while Soifon, still serving with my father?" Ray said "Seems like I'm the odd one out" Seikatsu said aloud trying to get attention. "Hey so which one thought I was cute" Seikatsu said bluntly. "That would be me little boy." Rangiku winked as she gave Seikatsu a once over. "Though you looked taller in the picture. Oh well, can't be too picky now can we?" Soifon stood as she nodded at Ray in a sign of respect "Yes, even though Captain Yamamoto has retired, we still communicate every now and then." "Well, since everyone is acquainted now shall we get started?" Atsuya smirked as he took a seat behind his desk. Ray got out of her hug with Rangiku as he leaned on the wall with his eyes closed and his blade near his chest waiting for the reason he was made to come here by Van. Seikatsu then approached Rangiku and trying to act cool. "So beautiful....how does this thing work?" Seikatsu asked while looking Rangiku. "I'm not even sure hun. I just came here to pass the time." Rangiku said with a confused look on her face before turning to Atsuya and stopping as he had raised his hand. "I know." Atsuya spoke in a childish manner as he kept his hand raised "Well, ok. FIrst thing will be to get Ray and Seikatsu both ready for the rest of the process. I will need both of you to enter this machine." Atsuya walked toward a large machine with a silver door and a tube connecting to a series of glasses. "It will strip you of your powers and condense them into a pill. I'll explain the rest later. Though that was for Ray, Seikatsu well....you're just gonna die briefly so you'll go after Ray as your treatment will need to be applied fast. So then Ray...if you would please step inside." Ray took one last look at his blade then stepped into the machine closing his eyes thinking of all moments with his powers as he nodded. Seikatsu watched as Ray had walked into the machine. "Can't wait for my turn" Seikatsu said calmly as he glared at the machine awaiting what was about to happen. "Well then with a little of this and that and..." Atsuya began pushing a series of buttons as the machine began to start up. "Well Ray, if you're ready. Be prepared as this will strip you of your powers, you will have to learn your skills over again." Atsuya smiled as he pulled the lever causing the machine to absorb energy from Ray and have his zanpakuto vanish into th machine as well before a pill popped out. Picking it up and walking toward a drained Ray who was leaning on the machine, Atsuya smiled "Well then. Here is your zanpakuto in condensed form. It contains an ability from your zanpakuto, though I don't know which one it is." Ray growled at him as he swiped the pill and struggled to get out and sit down against the wall holding the pill in his hand as he covered his face and secretly cried. Seikatsu sat waiting and watching intensly. "Is he okay" Seikatsu thought as a look of worry was on his face. "My turn? " Seiaktsu asked eagerly as he walked beside Ray trying to help him stand up. "Let him be, please be careful Seikatsu. When you get out, we will need to begin immediately as you will be on the brink of death." Atsuya motioned for Seikatsu to hurry in. "Why are you acting like this? Is this how Yamamoto would act?" Soifon said as she walked toward Ray. Ray got up as he pushed her aside and went outside. "I'll check on him when I'm done" Seikatsu said pointing at his chest. He then walked into the machine with pride and a certain extra effort in his step showing that he knew what he was doing. "Like this" Seikatsu said as he stood still inside the machine winking at Rangiku. "Oh a cutie wants to make a move? Hm...maybe I'll give you a chance." Rangiku laughed as she sat down. Looking at Ray, Atsuya laughed, "He won't get to far. As tough as he think he may be right now he has no fighting capabilities and hardly any spiritual energy. But hey that's what he wants let him go." Turning back to Seikatsu, Atsuya threw a book at him."Don't act so confident. Bah! Well...you ready?" Seikatsu then began to make faces toward Rangiku getting her to laugh. His expression quickly changed. "Course' I'm ready I'm here ain't I" Seikatsu retorted as he stared at Ray leaving worriedly. As Seikatsu began to relax from within the machine he closed his eyes and thought of Chibusa and Koibito. "They better be okay" Seikatsu thought to himself, he then opened his eyes. "I'm ready!....Ray come and watch" Seikatsu said aloud. Ray couldn't hear as he had struggled to get out the front door and succeded but fell down to the ground as tears poured down his face as he held the last part of his best friend. He held it in his hands as he prayed to anyone to bring back his friend but found it was a waste of time as no one had cared at all. "Ok here goes." Atsuya said as he pulled the level inducing a series of shocks to Seikatsu's body. "Rangiku get ready!" "Yes!" Rangiku pulled out a shinigami badge as she walked toward the machine. "Ok...now!" Atsuya turned off the machine as Seikatsu fell, drained of his spiritual energy. "Rangiku connect with him now!" He yelled as Seikatsu layed lifesss on the ground. "I'm on already, hold your horses!" Rangiku yelled sliding toward Seikatsu a placing the badge on Seikatsu's body causing a flux of energy to flow into his body. "You sure this is workin-" Before she could finish, a large plume of energy erupted from Seikatsu's body as his body began to be covered in a shinigami's robe. "Looks, like the process is complete. Time to just wait for him to wake up." Atsuya smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow and sat in his desk chair Ray stood outside as a shadow cast over his face as he was holding on tightly to the small pill of his once powerful friend as well as all of his powers. Seikatsu now on the floor opened one of his eyes slowly and painfully. "Man...what happened" Seikatsu struggled to sit up on the floor as he grabbed his head and looked at Rangiku. "Hey hottie..." Seikatsu then barely opened his other eye glancing at Atsuya. "What happened..what am I" Seikatsu said painfully as he looked at hand and held the back of his head with the other. Seikatsu then jumped up. "Where's Ray" Seikatsu said aloud holding his side as it felt his ribs were about to burst open. Ray came back in walking as he still had his face hidden in the shadows as he then showed his eyes to be cold and heartless,"Let's get this over with." Ray growled as he went inside the machine. "Whoa whoa!" Atsuya Ran up to Ray stopping him, "No need to go back in there pal. If you're ready we can begin you're process as well. Soifon is waiting on you." Turning to Seikatsu, Atsuya shouted "Hey kid! You'r awake...well you may not realize it yet but you're a shinigami now. It may take you awhile to get used to ut but you and Rangiku share a similar soul now." Ray gave the look of wanting to kill Atsuya but he scoffed,"Fine whatever, hurry up your wasting my time." He said going to where Soi Fon was. Seikatsu ignoring Ray's procedure as he was fascinated with his new body. "Me and this chick" Seikatsu said pointing to Rangiku. He quickly lowered his finger. Seikatsu thought "I wonder if I'm still a boy" Seikatsu then thought it would be a smart idea to test his new powers. He then walked outside urging others to follow. Once outside Seikatsu stood puzzled. "What're my new powers again" Seikatsu asked Rangiku. Rangiku sighed. "Um, I'm kinda done here. Just know Haineko isn't a toy. Atsuya has everything planned for you." She smiled as sh took a seat "You may want to go back inside there cutie" Smiling Atsuya began to chuckled, "You may want to bare your fangs elsewhere boy. You don't have enough strength to do much of anything to anyone right now. So why don't you just calm yourself and get over what can't be changed." Atsuya motioned to Soifon as she walked up behind Ray placing a shinigami badge on his back causing a surgeof spiritual energy to enter his body. "Haha...well then this shouldn't take as long for you as you, since you're a shinigami already." Ray easily absorbed the energy causing his gigai to be pushed out as his normal clothes came back but this time Ray's eye turned straight into lion eyes. Seikatsu then ran back in seeing Ray gaining his new powers "Cool" Seikatsu said as he laid back against the wall awaiting for something to happen. He then glanced at Ray and then at Rangiku and then back at Atsuya. "Hey thanks man" Seikatsu said sincerly. "Haha. No Problem guys. Now on to phase two.. As I feel the God's wrath may be coming upon us. You both will be facing off against two shinigami." Atsuya motioned his hand calling in Haruki and Yurei. "Ray, you will fight Haruki, and Seikatsu you will face off against Yurei. Good luck to you both." Ray looked at opponent as he then drew his sword but felt it strange as it was not his original blade though he decided to roll with it seeing as how he would become stronger.